Mundo del Espejo
by Hoshi-chan15
Summary: Era una noche humeda, habia llovido hace una horas y no servia el metro. Mexico termina en un autobus que lo lleva a un mundo con versiones alternativas de los paises.Obviamente OOC, por dios, todos son contrarios en este mundo. Solo un experimento
1. Un extraño autobus

A/N: Bien bien, nueva historia sobre mi Mexico-kun. Ya se que deberia haber escrito el siguiente capitulo de la otra historia de FrUK peeroo... no se me ocurre nada :S tengo una clase de bloqueo y aunque ya tengo el otro capitulo no puedo pensar en el que sigue.

Pues resulta que una serie de eventos recientes -que me han traumatizado de por vida- me inspiraron a escribir esta historia y no se me ocurrio mejor protagonista que Mexico-kun porque quien mas conoceria mejor el distrito federal que Alejandro? (nombre robado de Neah Lotto porque el nombre que habia pensado no me gusta) Ademas que no conosco el sistema de transporte publico de otros paises y no sabria como ambientar la historia.

* * *

><p><p>

Era de noche, mas o menos como las nueve; habia llovido hace una horas y hacia un poco de viento frio combinado con humedad. La conferencia mundial termino hace mucho tiempo ya pero el anfitrion se habia quedado a limpiar el desastre que las representaciones de los paises habian dejado.

-Uff... termine...

En esta ocasión la reunión se habia llevado a cabo en su pais porque cierto rubio de ojos azules no podia atender la conferencia este año y le habia pedido a su necio vecino que por esta "unica" vez fuera el anfitrion.

A esa hora lo unico que Alejadro queria era llegar a su casa y dormir, despues de varias discusiones y peleas en las que el se mantenia lejos conservando su posicion de "neutral" habia terminado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y solo queria recostarse en su enorme cama king size y dormir... si eso era lo unico que queria hacer.

Hoy su auto no circulaba lo que significaba que tenia que tomar el metro para llegar a su casa, no era un problema pues casi se sabia las estacines de memoria pero aun asi tenia que soportar a una cantidad enorme de personas que tambien iban a su casa despues del trabajo.

Total, casi de manera automatica terminó sentado en el vagon del tren del metro al lado de la ventana esperando a que al chofer se la ocurriera avanzar.

Pasó un minuto... nada y eso ya era raro.

Pasaron cinco... eso era aun mas raro.

Pasaron diez y Alejandro comenzaba a pensar que el chofer se habia quedado dormido.

Iban para los quince minutos cuando se escucho en el altavoz:

-Señores pasajeros, estamos experimentado problemas tecnicos, la linea queda suspendida tempralmente favor de desalojar el tren.

-¡Me lleva! ¿Como se supone que llegue a mi casa?

Lo habian hecho gastar tres pesos para nada! Pero eso no era el problema, sino el como llegar a su casa... cerca de ahi pasaba un camión que probablemente lo llevaria a su casa. Nunca se habia subido ahi pero bueno ¿que tan dificil podia ser?

Se dirigió a la parada del camión y para su sorpresa no era como los otros autobuses donde se habia tenido que subir, primero: se la habia olvidado que tenia que decir a donde se iba a bajar y como no tenia idea en donde dijo un lugar al azar que habia leido en los letreros pegados en el parabrisas, el chofer lo miro de una manera muy rara y le cobro.

-Cuatro pesos.

Bien, no tenia cambio asi que le dió una moneda de cinco, pero el chofer lo miro aun mas raro y señaló una maquina atras de el. Eso fue el segundo.

Tercero: se dió el susto de su vida cuando pasaron por lugares que conocia pero que sorprendentemente quedaban lejisimos de su casa y se asustó aun mas cuando el camión se quedo vacio y casi le da por llorar cuando llegaron a la supuesta terminal que quedaba en medio de la nada. No le quedo otra mas que bajarse.

En cuanto se bajó, el camión arrancó y se fue hacia la direccion de donde habia llegado, casi como huyendo.

-¡No mames! ¡Estoy perdido!

Era la terminal mas rara que habia visto. Estaba parado ahi en una carretera rodeada por arboles, al lado de el habia una pequeña caseta con una banquita afuera y una lampara que apenas alcanzaba a ilumiarlo a el, lo mas curioso era que ahi terminaba la carretera, al frente solo habia un tupido bosque.

-Bueno pues... ni modo. -Volteo hacia atras para ver si habia otra cosa pero habia aparecido mas bosque dejado solo el pequeño cuadrito de pavimento donde estaba parado, la caseta con la banca y la lampara.

Empezó a caminar hacia el bosque no sabiendo a donde ir y cerrandose el saco pues ni tiempo le habia dado de cambiarse y se estaba muriendo de frio. Era bastante tetrico, los arboles eran altos y estaban demasiado juntos, crecia pasto en el piso y algunas hojas caidas y ramas de los arboles crujian cuando las pisaba. Alejandro miró hacia atras, muy a lo lejos se veia la tenue luz de la lampara.

Siguió caminando por mucho tiempo volteando de vez en cuando a ver si aun podia ver la luz de la lampara pero ya despues de caminar tanto dejó de verla. Se habia olvidado completamente de su dolor de cabeza desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y ahora queria dormir mas que nunca pero el bosque no le daba confianza; el sol ya empezaba a salir iluminando un poco.

-Madres... quien sabe cuanto ya llevo caminado y siguó en el pinche bosque... -dijo en voz baja.

No muy lejos escucho el sonido de hojas crujiendose pero eran diferentes a pasos de personas, tambien se oia una especie de canción... cantada en un tono muy grave, claramente de un hombre.

_Meramera to- yaki tsukuse _

_sumi kara.. sumi made sono gouka de_

_atokata mo nokoranu you ni... tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse~_

Tenia un tono travieso pero al mismo tiempo se oia un poco macabra. Volteo a buscar el dueño de la voz pero no vio nada. La volvió a escuchar:

_Meramera to, yaki tsukuse~_

Nada... solamente vió a lo lejos una bola de pelo era un... un... Un conejo? Pero los conejos no cantan, que digo no cantan, ni siquiera hablan. El animal saltaba en la misma direccion en la que Alejandro caminaba mientras cantaba su extraña canción. El moreno empezó a seguirlo.

_...ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima..._

_orokanaru monodomo~ wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse~ _

No podia creerlo... el conejo, al cantar la ultima frase de su canción se habia transformado en una persona. Pero aun no habia suficiente luz asi que Alejandro no pudo distinguirlo bien, pero continuó siguiendolo tratando de que no se diera cuenta, no era una persona muy alta y caminaba como dando saltitos, seguia cantando su canción y por lo que Ale pudo distinguir conservaba sus orejas peludas y caidas que se movian mientras caminaba igual que su cola esponjada.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el sol terminó de iluminar casi por completo y la joven nacion pudo distinguir al extraño ser. Tuvo que contener la risa cuando vió de quien se trataba.

-I... Inglaterra? Que... ¿Que te pasó? -dijó a punto de echarse a reir.

Si, era el... rubio se ojos verdes y cejas de oruga, no podia ser otra persona. Solamente que estaba usando una capa negra que cubria sus brazos y por lo que podia ver una clase de... vestido blanco algo roto. Esperaba que se enojara y que dijera que se fuera o que que le importaba pero no... pasó algo muy fuera de lo comun: Dió un respingo en cuanto oyó a Alejandro empezar a hablar y saltó a "esconderse" atras de un arbol.

-Que... ¡oye!¡No te voy a hacer nada!¿Que te pasa? Si soy yo, Mexico...

Caminó al arbol donde estaba el supuesto Inglaterra y lo encontró hecho bola y temblando mirandolo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Y... yo no soy I.. Inglaterra, ¡no lo conosco! ¡Vete, yo no se nada!

El rubio parecia demasiado asustado, claramente no era Inglaterra... Alejandró recordó el nombre humano de la nación y pensó que tal vez, al aparentemente tratarse de un mundo "magico" en donde se encontraba y que este clon de la nacion era tal vez la version alternativa de Inglaterra podria tener su nombre humano,

-Este... de pura casualidad... ¿te llamas Arthur?

-Yo... eh... si, me llamo Arthur. ¿Q... que quieres?

Mexico se echo a reir causando que el hombre conejo lo mirara con curiosidad sin dejar de temblar.

-Ah... ufff... tipico...-dijó terminandose de reir- Oye Arthur... me subí a un micro y me dejó en este bosque tetrico,¿sabes donde estoy?

Este se quedo pensando un momento antes de voltear y decirle que no.

-Wey, no mames... supongo que vives aqui ¿no? -Arthur asintió- ¿y me dices que no sabes en donde estoy? -Negó con la cabeza- ¡No me chinges! Tu... definitivamente no eres como Inglaterra, bueno... dime ¿Como se llama este bosque?

-¡No se! ¡No me dispares por favor! -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se enroscó mas.

-¿Como que no sabes? Y... no te voy a disparar quien crees que soy ¿Suiza?

-¿Enserio? ¿No vas a disparar? P... pero entonces... Señor ya tengo dueño¡No puede llevarme a su casa!

¿Eh? Enserio esto era raro... El,¿ tiene dueño? ¿Inglaterra?¿ En que clase de mundo vino a parar? Este se parecia mas a Italia, pero bueno talvez su "dueño" puede decirle en donde estaba.

-Este... Arthur. ¿Podrias llevarme con tu amo?

-Con mi... si, esta bien... -se levantó aun temblando un poco- Por aqui señor...

La versión alternativa o mas bien opuesta de Inglaterra comenzó a caminar/saltar en una dirección que solo el sabia seguido por Mexico quien se sentia verdaderamente incomodo y extrañamente preocupado y estresado por su situación actual.

- Mientras tanto en algun hotel lujoso en la ciudad de Mexico -

-Oi... America, creo que olvidé mi portafolio en la sala de conferencias, me podrias acompañar no conosco esta ciudad pero al parecer tu si...

-Haha ¿Inglaterra que no tienes chofer?

-Si pero no se me da el español ni dar instrucciones, ademas que no me acuerdo de la dirección.

-Si seras tonto... esta bien te acompañare porque eso es lo que hacen los heroes haha, pero tendras que esperar a que termine de desayunar.

-¡Si no fueras el unico que sabe la direccion no te hubiera pedido que me acompañaras wanker! Y deberias de dejar de comer tanto... estas subiendo de peso.

- De vuelta con Mexico -

Despues de un rato los dos llegaron a una cabaña en una pequeña colina, estaba construida cerca de un rio y habia lo que parecia ser un granero, un gallo caminaba por ahi y la puerta principal estaba abierta.

Arthur fue el primero en entrar y olfatear el aire mirando al rededor, Mexico entro despues de el y busco a alguna persona aprovechando para mirar la cabaña. Estaba muy bien iluminada y parecia muy acojedora, la chimenea estaba encendida y desde la cocina se escuchó el silbido de una tetera.

-¿Arthur?¿Eres tu? Apaga la tetera porfavor...

Alejandró escuchó esa voz tan familiar de su tio llamar desde el piso de arriba, al principio se estremecio al pensar que EL fuera el "amo" de Arthur pero despues recordó que al parecer todos eran opuestos y se relajó un poco, aunque no pudo evitar pensar como seria el en este mundo.

A/N :Estee... si, me perdi igual que Ale, el metro no servia y me subí a un camión que no sabia ni que pedo y me bajé en la terminal, pero a diferencia de el si sabia donde estaba y pude llegar a mi casita =u= aunque no me hubiera molestado encontrarme a naciones locas... jaja review porfis?

!Le doy un regalo al que adivine la cancion que canta Igirisu!


	2. A francia se le quitó el acento

Que creen? Me entere la semana pasada que mi fanfic es fisicamente posible, Osease que la fisica dice que si es posible que haya una anti version de ti :O . Basicamente si en este mundo aparece un Positron(particula con carga positiva), por ley debe de haber un Electron (particula con carga negativa). Cuando me lo explicaron me quede con estrellitas en los ojos y con una sonrisa estupida en mi cara imaginandome mi anti version y de que si puedes subirte a un camion y perderte y llegar a un antimundo, bueno no, pero si es posible la primera parte.

Bien update tarde es tarde, pero bueno. Ahi les va:

* * *

><p>Esperen! Ritsu-sensei -reverencia- Es la cancion de la fogata de Igirisu te debo algo, si algun dia nos encontramos te lo dare xD No no es cierto ten -le lanza una galletota con chispas de chocolate- disfrutala :I<p>

-Si me escuchaste Arthur?

-S... Si ahora mismo la apago señor-

El rubio salio corriendo hacia la cocina a apagar el fuego de la silbante tetera mientras una figura alta con rizos rubios atados en una coleta con un listón rojo bajaba las escaleras. Su ropa no era precisamente al estilo de Francia, bastante desarreglado en comparacion a el: Levaba una camisa negra de lo mas arrugada y desfajada con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, su corbata roja floja y chueca y no traia pantalón dejando ver sus boxers grises. Se frotaba la cabeza como si hubiera despertado de una borrachera removiendose los mechones de cabello rubio que le caian en la cara.

-Te molesto con un par de huevos estrellados y un poco de tocino Arthur? Tenemos jugo? Si no basta con algo de té o café...

-T... tio Francis?- El moreno decidió captar su atencion porque al parecer no habia notado su precencia.

-Tio? Te conosco entonces? De quien eres hijo?

-D... de Anto- NO! Ya... era hijo adoptivo de Antonio, hace mucho que me separe de el.-Estaba en un estado se shock y le costo un poco articular palabra.

-Toño? -Hizo un gesto de desprecio y lo que sono como una risa- Ese ladrón? Era tu padre?Hmmm...-Se acerco un poco a Alejandro y levanto su barbilla con su pulgar examinandolo- Si, se parecen mucho, excepto por tus ojos son...

-...Cafes si, de mi mama-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, ese bueno para nada se fue seguramente a robarle a alguien, si es que lo estas buscando. - Francis le dio la espalda para ir a sentarse en el comedor.

-No, de hecho estoy...-bostezo pesadamente y se frotó los ojos- ademas de cansado, perdido... mas o menos -agrego en un tono de voz mas bajo- Ah si... tió Francis, sabes en donde estoy?

-En donde estas? Pues en el bosque de Otoño -Dijo como si fuera bastante obvio- Que nunca habias venido?

-No pues este... no... al unico bosque que he ido es al de Chapultepec(1), bueno tambien al de Aragon y a Coyoacan(3) aunque no creo que ese sea un bosque... pero ese no es el punto! Nunca habia estado aqui porque aparentemente llegue a este lugar mágico estilo Inglaterra en un micro que daba miedo y he estado caminando por toda la noche y sin dormir tratando de encontrar a alguien que si no fuera por la culpa de estas naciones y sus pleitos no estaria en esta situacion ademas que muero de hambre, estoy asustado y me preocupa jamas regresar a mi casa, creo que mi dolor de cabeza esta regresando y... y..-Tomo aliento pues lo dijo todo muy rápido- Quiero a mi mami... y dormir.

Se dejo caer en el sillon de Francis enterrando su cabeza entre los cojines y fingiendo llorar para captar la atencion de su tio como solia hacer cuando era pequeño y funciono pues el rubio se acerco a el y jalo de su costado para hacerlo girar boca arriba.

-Dejame dormir... por favor... -cubrio su cara con un cojin para que no se notara que su llanto era falso.

-Entonces niño, estas diciendo que vienes de otro... ehem... universo?

-Si, y no soy un niño! por Jesus tengo 201 años! Ya puedo dormir?

-A ver... -empujo a Alejandro hacia el respaldo del sillon para sentarse en la orilla- Vienes de un universo alterno por lo que alcanze a entender, donde al parecer tambien existe Antonio y yo...

-Tambien Arthur... -interrumpio.

-...si tambien, y quieres regresar entonces... interesante... como dices que llegaste?

-En el RTP... Autobus, Transporte público, Micro, ReTePobre... como sea que le quieras llamar.

-Ya veo... puedes quitarte esa almohada de la cabeza? Apenas y te entiendo

-Mientras tanto, en Guanajuato, Guanajuato-

Antonio y Francis se encontraban en un restaurante en una de las pequeñas calles que llegaban al centro de la ciudad, apenas terminaba de llover y el aire era frio, las calles adoquinadas del centro estaban mojadas, y en el interior hacia un calor acojedor.

-Ay como me acuerdo de esta ciudad... si... sigue siendo tan hermosa... aunque ya ha crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que vine.

-Mon cher, ya debemos irnos, el festival Cervantino no tarda en empezar.

Francia se levantó de su asiento dejando un billete de 500 pesos sobre la hoja de papel que era la cuenta, seguido por España.

-Hey hermano podemos ir al auto? Olvide mi chaqueta y ya empieza a hacer frio...

-Vamos pues, pero solo al auto! No vamos a comprar dulces, o a pararnos a ver la fuente.

Los dos se dirigieron a el lugar donde habian estacionado el auto, pasando junto a una oficina de la cruz roja y despues de bajar unas estrechas escaleras hacia una avenida que parecia que estuviese sumida del resto de la ciudad. Toño se apresuro a buscar su chaqueta color beige y a ponersela encima pues ya estaba empezando a briznear y despues de la carrera en la lluvia en San Miguel de Allende y de mojarse hasta los calzones en una corriente de agua aun seguia algo humedo.

-Listo. Oye mira! Que curioso... es como si estuvieramos en las cañerias...-No espero una respuesta de Francis y se adelanto a caminar a lo que en efecto parecia ser una cañeria.

-Antonio que te dije? No vamos a alcanzar lugar en...-le gritaba a su necio y algo tonto hermano mientras lo seguia, mas se detuvo en seco al ver que entraban al sistema de desague de la cuidad, lo mas chistoso era que la demas gente y los autos caminaban por ahi como si nada.- ...par Dieu... que le enseñaste al crio?

-Lo aprendio el solo Francis, ven vamos a explorar!

-Cuidad de México con Alfred y Arthur-

-Ahi tienes, el centro de convenciones.

-Eh... alfred no creo que este sea el lugar.

-How come? Dijiste centro de convenciones no?

-No I did not idiot! Dije que habia olvidado mi portafolio en la CONFERENCIA!

-Oh... entonces vamos al Trade Center, por aqui Iggy! -el energetico americano tomo la mano de su acompañante cruzando la enorme avenida sin mirar lo que causo que el ingles se asustara y casi se hiperventilara.

-Porque demonios hiciste eso? Habia un puente para peatones justo al lado de...-Volteo hacia atras y noto que mas gente hacia lo mismo que habian hecho.-Oh... igual pudiste avisarme por lo menos...

-Vamos! Apurate!- El ojiazul ya se habia adelantado a un pasillo lleno de puestos de vendedores ambulantes que terminaba en lo que parecia ser la entrada a un lugar, muy probablemente al subterraneo.

-Oye espera, no creo que podamos llegar en el subway al hotel de la conferencia mundial.

-Claro que si! Solo queda a dos estaciones, vamos Iggy!

-En opuestilandia (o como sea que se llame)-

-No tengo la menor idea de como hayas llegado jovencito, pero no puedes quedarte en mi casa.

-Que? Pero porque chingados no? Eres mi tio negativo, ademas no tengo a donde ir...

-Tenias un padre no? Pues eres problema de ese vago, ve y dile que estas perdido y que necesitas comida...

-No voy a ir con el a mendigar si ya estoy en tu casa y puedo mendigarte a ti! Vamos... que te cuesta, si bien que quieres que me quede a dormir... -le dijo con un poco de picardia mientras se colgaba de su brazo y lo jalaba -... andale di que si, SIII!

-NO! Largo de aqui tengo que desayunar.

-Hmph... bueno me voy, pero si prometes acompañarme a buscar a Toño...-Francis abrio la boca para decir que eso era poca cosa y que accedia con tal de que lo dejara de molestar pero Alejandro siguio hablando- Y... invitame a desayunar.

* * *

><p>Meh. Todo chafa pero well... que se la va hacer, tengo que hacer la tarea de Fisica, estudiar para Lógica, hacer el reporte de ingles, terminar el libro de Mate, comer, cambiarme porque sigo en pijamas y bañarme. Ademas de terminar la otra historia y quiero hacer fanart de Halloween y un fanfiction de otro fanfiction de Ritsu-Sensei (acabo de checar su perfil y me gusto una de sus historias pero no diré cual ;D ).<p>

Por cierto, mi maquina gringa no tiene el otro signo se interrogacion y admiracion por lo que se tendran que conformar con solo uno al final de cada enunciado, por lo menos hasta que tenga tiempo de insentarlos en donde es debido. Tampoco checa ortografia (en español) pero aun asi creo que se entiende, cuando no este tan ocupada lo arreglare.

Por si no es obvio, me encanta FrUK.

Next chapter: Mafia Italiana! HONHONHON


End file.
